Our Best Friend's Wedding
by Iwillloveglee4life
Summary: What happens when Rachel and Tina's best friends is getting married, and they've never met the groom. And now they whole bridal party has to spend two weeks together. Will love blooms or will someone not be walking down the isle. Includes Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Puck, Matt, Mike, And Finn.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Hey hello my beautiful people! I'm back! I was gone for about 6 months because I was doing an internship at a dance school and I didn't have time to write and update. But I'm on summer break so now I do!:D So this is a story that I typed up on my phone when I was waiting in a doctor's offices and I decided to update it and post it on FanFiction. I know I have two other stories and THEY will be updated by Friday, I pinky promise! Sorry in advance for any mistakes if there are any!**

**So with no more further ado, here's my new story. I hope you like it guys :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. But I wish I did because season 3 would have gone differently.**

Story: Our Best Friend's Wedding

Chapter 1: The Invitations

Main Characters:

Rachel Berry

Tina Cohen-Chang

**-*-Tina's POV-*-**

I took my key out of my purse and I could already hear Rachel's voice without even opening the door. She tends to be a little loud sometimes, and by the sound of her voice getting louder by the second I knew something was going on. Rachel Berry was my best friend and had been since 1st grade when she shared her chocolate chip cookies with me.

***Flash Back***

'P-p-please give m-m-me my c-c-cookies back.' I said with tears running down my face. I watch as the bigger 5th grader laughed at me and call me a cry baby before running away with my cookies. Giving up I sat down in the grass with the rest of my lunch and stared out in the horizon.

'Hello!' A brown eyed girl said to me. I quickly wiped the way the rest of my tears because I didn't want her to see my cry too before looking at her.

'Hi' I said giving her a small smile.

'I'm really, really, sorry; I saw what those older student did to you. That was absolutely horrible. I would like to let you know that I told the teacher and they should be taking care of it as we speak.' She said nodding her head. I was so shocked at how much she could say without taking a breath. She then looked at me with those wide brown colored eyes with long eyelashes. 'Oh how rude of me. I didn't even introduce myself. My daddy says it's always great to introduce yourself so people know who you are. My name is Rachel Barbara Berry and I will be on Broadway one day.' She said smiling at me and I giggled a little. She extends her hand out to me and I looked at it. She was very loud, talkative but she was also nice. So I took her hand and she helped me stand up. I look at her to study her, and smiled shyly.

'My nnn-name is Christina A-aann C-c-chen-Chang.' I said stuttering a little.

'Your name is really pretty.' She said smiling at me before taking my hand and the rest of my lunch and pulling me over to a little picnic table the hand set up outside. We both sat down before she continued to talk.

'Do you know what it means?' She asked looking at me. I shook my head no. 'Oh well. I'm sure if you ask your parents they will be more than happy to tell you. My name is Hebrew, because I'm a Jewish, Rachel means Rachel means innocent lamb and Barbara is a stranger, my father tell me that all the time!'

'Fathers?' I asked raising an eyebrow.

'Yes fathers. I have to gay dads, although I do have a mother like everyone else. I just don't know who she is, which is okay because I love my daddies.' She continued to talk about her and her life which I didn't really mind since I talk much I just listened, which was good because it seems she like to talk and I like to listen.

'Hello?' She said waving her hand in front of my face.

'Oh s-s-sorry.' I said shyly. She smiled at me a little more.

'Oh that's okay! I was just asking if you wanted one of my cookies.' She said holding up the plastic bag.

'O-o-oh you d-d-don't have t-t-to.' I said waving my hand in front of her.

'It's fine. I don't mind sharing.' She picked out a cookie before handing it to me. Smiling I took it before bring it to my mouth and taking a bite.

'These a-a-are great, t-t-thank y-y-you.' I said.

'You're welcome! I helped my daddy make them.' She said smiling. 'Christina, we're friends, right?" She asked me. I looked at her before at my feet, then back at her.

'Yeah, a-a-and y-y-you can just call m-m-me Tina." I said.

'Okay, well _Tina. _I feel this is a start to a beautiful friendship.' She said to me and I smiled back before nodding my head.

***End of Flash Back***

I snapped out of my thoughts and once again attempted to put my key into the lock. Turning it, I twisted the knob before pushing and walking in. Once I did, I knew it was an admit mistake.

'I know, don't remind me' I heard her say into the phone. She looked at me and smiled before throwing an envelope at me. I didn't catch it in time so I watched it fall to the floor. Putting my purse on to the table, I laid my work-out bag on the floor before bending down and picking up the envelope.

'She just walked through the door. No, I'll let her read it for herself. I know, she'll be excited we all are!' She said laughing. I gave her a questioning look before looking back at the envelope. 'Santana' she mouth at me. I nodded my head before continuing to look at the envelope and pulling out a card.

Mr. & Mrs. Jon Pierce and Mr. & Mrs. Michael Alex Chang

Request the pleasure of your company at the marriage of their children

Brittany Susan Pierce

And

Michael Alex Chang Jr.

Friday, the twenty-second of June, two thousand and eighteen

Four o'clock in the afternoon at Montage Beverly Hills Hotel

225 North Canon Drive, Beverly Hills, California, 90210

Reception to follow

I didn't even need to read the rest. I let out a little squeal before running over to Rachel who just started laughing.

**-*- Rachel's POV -*-**

I started my day just like any other. I got on my elliptical for an hour, then head to my bathroom for a shower and so I could get ready for my day. I didn't have to be to the theater since I had the day of due to the director's person leave of absence. Although I missed it, I really did need the break. I had been working as Wendla for Spring Awaking for a year and I hadn't taken one break. I took my job very seriously. I mean I've been working for that moment since the first time I saw Funny Girl staring my idol Barbra Streisand and I knew if I didn't work hard they would hesitate to kick me out and put in my understudy. I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. My best friend and roommate was a practice for her new play on Broadway, The King and I and I couldn't have been happier for her. Walking over to the radio I turned it on before pressing play and the sound of Barbra Streisand voice filled the room. Smiling I started singing along with the music while I put on the kettle for my tea. I heard the tea kettle started to whistle and I quickly walked over to it and poured the water the into my cup before sitting it back down and mixing it up with the lemon and honey I already hand in the cup. Smiling I put the spoon into the sink before walking over to my couch, cup in hand and sitting down. I grabbed the paper of the paper that Tina must have left for me. I smiled to myself before opening it up and reading it. I was about halfway tough my cup of tea before I heard my phone start to ring. Placing my paper and cup down, I ran into my room and pulled it off the charger and answering it.

'Well it took you about damn time.' I heard a familiar voice say.

'Hello to you too, Santana! How are you this fine morning?' I ask. I knew she was saying something smart in the back of her mind about me being to cheery in the morning and how it's not natural.

'Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Did you get it?' She asked me her voice sounding a little bit happier.

'Get what Santana?' I said. 'Well whatever you're talking about could possibly still be in the mail box since I haven't been down there to get the mail yet.' I said as I walked out of my room back into the living room and taking a seat on the couch once more.

'Well, get your tiny ass down there!' She said yelling into the receiver. 'You know you say too many word would you could just say one or two.'

'Yes, I know. But I like my vocabulary and the way I speak. I would think that you would have gotten used to it by now. I'm been speaking like this since high school.' I said slipping my flip-flops on so I could go downstairs to get the mail and figure out what Santana was talking about.

'And you wonder why Q and I made fun of you sophomore year. You talked like a fucking dictionary. Hell you were a dictionary on legs and you still are.' I heard her scuff out. To tell the truth Santana and I never got along until senior year. She made the first two and half years of my high school years a living nightmare and long with Quinn Fabray, who now happened to also be Tina and I best friend. But even though all the tormenting and name calling, I still remember the day the apologized to Tina and I as if it was yesterday.

***Flash Back***

'Hi.' I heard someone say. I looked up from the book that I was reading and rolled my eyes before looking back to Tina who was already packing up her books.

'If you're here to torment us, could you please do it now because as you know we have glee club and me and Tina would like to get there early so we can practice the song we're going to sing.' I said looking at the girls in front of me in a serious tone.

'Listen here Hobbit…' I heard Santana say before she was quickly cut off by Quinn.

'Santana stop it. That not what we're for.' She said giving me a small smile.

'T-t-then why a-a-are y-y-you?' Tina asked speaking up.

'To apologize, we're really sorry.' Quinn said pulling up a seat from another table. 'You guys didn't deserve any of the things we done to you for the past years.' She said finishing while looking at Tina and me.

'And what made you come to this conclusion?' I asked sounding a little harsher then I wanted to. But you couldn't blame me. These girls made my everyday a nightmare. Called me and Tina names, threw slushies at us, and drew pornographic pictures of me on the bathroom stall for goodness sake.

'Because it's going to be our senior year and we want to be friends with you guys. You were never mean to us!" Brittany said smiling. I couldn't help but smile back at the girl. She was always nice to me and Tina and she never actually said anything mean toward us either. If I think about it she never did anything mean towards anyone.

'D-d-do you m-m-mean i-i-it?' Tina asked.

'Yes, very much. We just wanted you to know that and we understand if you don't want to be.' Quinn said looking back at us. I looked over at Tina who looked very happy and already had her mind made up. I looked at the three girls in front of me all with sincere looks on their face.

'We accept your apology. And we would love to be your friend.' I said giving all the girls a big smile. I saw Quinn lean over and give Tina a hug before me.

'This is so exciting. Now we can feed the ducks together, and go shopping, and have slumber parties.' Brittany said bouncing on the balls of her feet. I couldn't help but smile.

'Well as much as I am enjoying found friendship we have a glee club practice to get too.' I said clapping my hands together before grabbing my pick book bag and walking out the door. Waiting for the rest of the girls to join me.

***End of Flash Bag***

'Hello! Hello! BITCH!' I heard Santana say pulling me out of my thoughts.

'Santana, I have told you about calling me that degrading name!' I rolled my eyes before walking out the door to the elevator. Pressing the lobby floor, I listened to the jingle while toning out Santana talking about her lasted hit and quit it relationship. The elevator dinged before the doors opened and I walked out.

'Uh huh. That's great Santana.' I said walking over to the mail box before taking the key and opening the door. I reached my hand in pulling out the mail before shutting the door and locking it again.

'You weren't even listening to me!'I heard her yell.

'I was! I just wasn't listening as hard as I should have and I apologize.' I flipped through the mail and rolled my eyes at some of the junk mail and at half of the things Santana was saying. I was getting ready to turn around and walk back to my apartment until a soft yellow envelope caught my attention. I quickly started questioning to myself if I missed Tina's birthday but I couldn't have since her birthday was in November.

'Santana! Santana!' I yelled into the phone.

'What?' She spat back.

'Is the thing I was supposed to get in a yellow envelope?' I asked rubbing my finger back and forth across the back of it.

'Si! Si! Open it!' She said. I could hear her put the phone down and her footsteps walking around. Running my finger underneath the tongue of the envelope, once I got it opened I pulled out a card and my eyes grew bigger as I read it:

Mr. & Mrs. Jon Pierce and Mr. & Mrs. Michael Alex Chang

Request the pleasure of your company at the marriage of their children

Brittany Susan Pierce

And

Michael Alex Chang Jr.

Friday, the twenty-second of June, two thousand and eighteen

Four o'clock in the afternoon at Montage Beverly Hills Hotel

225 North Canon Drive, Beverly Hills, California, 90210

Reception to follow

I let out a scream before cover my mouth and apologizing to the people in the lobby. I ran to the elevator as fast as my leg could carry me.

'Is that what you want me to see?' I asked. 'Britt's getting married. Britt's getting married!' I repeated into the phone.

'You know. I think you're a screamer.' Santana said into the phone. I absolutely had no idea what she was talking about as I pressed my floor number.

'Excuse me?' I asked

'When you have sex. You scream, I can tell.' She said laughing.

'Santana Maria Lopez, we will not talk about my sex life. Not when we should be talking about Brittany and how excited we should be for her.' I said stomping my foot.

'Wow you are to up tight. You need to let lose. Yeah, yeah. I call Britt's earlier but she was at practice. Did you read the other paper? Talking about us being bridesmaids or something like that.' When she said that I pulled out the other paper behind it but couldn't help but let out another scream.

'Oh my! I'm going to be a bridesmaid! We're going to be bridesmaids! This is so exciting.' I said walking out of the eleavator and placing the phone between my neck and shoulders so I could open the door. Once I did I walked in placing everything else on the table and walked over to the couch and sat down.

'Quinn's going to be in it too! We haven't seen her in mouths! It's like a mini reunion.'

'Yeah, I know. You haven't seen me in forever!' She said sounding hurt.

'Santana, we saw you two days ago.' I said laughing. 'We took you out for getting you for case.' I said rolling my eyes.

'Oh yeah, it was a you're-Going-To-Be-The-Best-Damn-Lawyer-In-NYC-Dinner. And it was very good'

'Exactly, we just say you. You know we haven't seen Quinn I months thanks to her trips around the world taking photos.'

'Ha!' She said. 'That her fault. Nobody told her to go and be Miss. Best Photographer in the world. She knew what she was getting when she signed up for it. So don't give me that crap.'

'Why do I put up with you?' I ask. 'WHY!'

'It's very simple. I'm hot and you love me.' She said, I could practically see her smirking into the phone.

I rolled my eyes at her answer. 'I know, Don't remind me.' I said.

I looked over my shoulder to see Tina standing in the kitchen. I picked up the invention and the envelope at her before turning my attention back to Santana. I heard her ask about Tina and I looked over at the Asian woman and smiled.

'She just walked through the door. No, I'll let her read it for herself. I know, she'll be excited we all are!' I said laughing. She gave me a question look and I mouthed 'Santana' before turning my back. I heard her squeal.

'She read it. Santana we'll call you back in a few.' I said before hanging up and putting my phone down.

'She's getting married.' Tina said still looking at the card. 'When did see get engaged?' She asked.

All I could do was shrugged my shoulder and look back at her. 'I don't know. But I'm happy for her.' I walked over to her before pulling out a chair and sitting down pulling my feet up and placing my chin on top of my knees.

'Me too! Did you see that we're bridesmaids?' I said excitedly.

'Yea, did you see how we have to take off 2 weeks?' She said holding up the car.

'What! No.' I said standing up before rushing over to her and pulling the card out of her hand and reading it. 'She can't be serious?' I said asking. 'You and I have jobs; we can't just take of 2 weeks.' I said throwing my hands up in the air and walking around.

'Well she is. It's for bonding time, I guess it could be good since we've never met Mike and he's never met us plus we're meeting the groomsmen.'

'I understand the meeting Mike part but the groomsmen, really?' I said raising an eyebrow.

'I think it's good. I would do it to, so you know my friends can meet his friends. So everything runs smoothly. And plus we still have to find our bridesmaids dresses.'

'Fine. When do we leave?' I asked handing her to invitation back.

'Friday.'

'Friday! Friday! That's two days away! How are we supposed to do anything in two days! We have to talk to our director, buy are plane tickets, pack, find a hotel. Everything! We can't do that in two days.'

'First of all calm down, secondly you forgetting these, and thirdly I'm sure your director would be glad to get rid of you. You've been playing Wendla for a year. A year! And you haven't taken one break. You need it!' Tina said to me as she placed a hand on my shoulder. 'Just say, yes.'

I looked at her pleading eyes and then tough about how the girls would be so said if I wasn't there. 'Yes.' I said mumbling and turning around before walking to my room. 'But you're talking to my director and telling him what's going on.' I said as I walking into my room and closing the door.

'Okay! I can do that!' I heard her yell. I laid on my bed face down and was about to get ready to text Santana when I realized I left my phone in the living room. Standing back up I walked out of my room to grab my phone.

'Your director says have fun!' I heard Tina says to me.

'Oh great!' I said sarcastically.

I once again, walking into my room, this time phone in hand. I searched for Santana names before typing out a quick text.

[To Santana] I would like to inform you that Tina and I will be coming, although I feel two day isn't enough for me to pack. I will just have to take what I have and run with it. –Rachel

While I waited for her to respond, I walked over to my closet to pull out my luggage set and then I heard my phone.

[From Santana] U use 2 main damn wrds. B over 2morrow to help u 2 pack! Ttyl bicthez!

After reading that message I came a great conclusion. It was going to be two long weeks.

**AN: so? please let us know what you think :) **

**Also when you do review, I need help with the pairings of the characters. I think I have them but I want to hear you guy's opinion. **

**Mike-Brittany**

**Matt-Santana**

**Finn-Tina**

**Sam-Quinn**

**Rachel-Noah**

**So those up there are what I'm thinking about for the pairing. As you see Brittany and Santana are straight. I am absolutely in love with Brittana and I want to do one more story where they we're both straight before I go into a story with them, because once I do, I won't be able to stop (There goes your warning). But enough about that please R&R it would make my day. And don't forget to tell me about the pairings!** **Have a great week lovely's!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Hi guys! I'm back! ****Yes, I'm back! Yayy, I don't know about you guys but I am extremely happy about this. I am not going to sit here and try to come up with an excuse as to why I haven't updated in the longest, because I have nothing. But to give you a little insight I was so busy over these past couple of months, with school, my internship and getting myself ready for college, I had no time at all. It was actually pretty sad, if you ask me.**** I'm updating my stories one by one and since I already got this chapter all finished I uploaded this on first. But the others shall follow soon! I promise! So I'm really excited for this chapter and I'm also excited for the feedback that I got on the last chapter. Thank you all for the wonderful review! I hope I get the same interest with this chapter! So on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! All I own are the mistakes in this story because I know there are some! So I apologize for them!**

* * *

Story: Our Best Friend's Wedding

Chapter 2: California Here We Come!

Main Characters:

Rachel Berry

Tina Cohen-Chang

* * *

**-*- Tina's POV -*-**

'Did we get everything?' I heard Rachel say. It was finally Friday and we were both sitting in the airport waiting on Santana and also waiting to board the plane.

'Yes.' I said getting a little annoyed; she had ben asking me the same question since we left our apartment.

'Are you sure?' She asked once more.

'YES!' I yelled. 'We did everything, Rach. You unpacked our suitcase like fifty time, we turned off all the lights, put Lola and Mia in the kennel. Everything, we're fine! Okay. F-i-n-e.'

'Okay, but if something happens I'm blaming you.' She said poking me on my nose and crossing her arms across her chest.

'Nothing is going to happen. Believe me, okay! Be happy, we're going to California. I mean you always said you wanted to go!'

'I know, and I am happy! Just nervous, that's all.'

I quickly laughed before looking back at her. 'Rachel Barbra Berry is nervous? When did pigs fly?' I said laughing.

'Haha, but I would like to let you know that I get nervous. You just don't see it because I know how to hind it. That's called being a great actress.'

'Great actress, nothing.' I said mumbling. Knowing I was playing around but I'm glad she didn't hear me because it would have been a huge rant that I didn't want that before I went on the plane. 'Anyways why are you nervous?'

'Because we're meeting Brittany's fiancé, that's why. What if we don't like him? What if we can't accept the fact that they're getting married? Then who's going to tell Britt that?' She said arching an eyebrow. 'Who?!'

'I will.' Santana said with one of her classics smirks. 'Well after I go all Lima heights adjacent on him, of course.' She laughed a little, 'That's what he gets for not being worthy enough to marry my Britt-Britt.' She said taking a seat beside Rachel. I watch as Rachel rolled her eyes and turned her back to Santana, and I couldn't help but laugh.

'So you two ready? Because I took a look at our hotel that we'll be staying in and Me gusta, muy me guasta.' She said laughing and bumping shoulders with Rachel.

'The hotel is wonderful isn't it?' Rachel said smiling.

'It is, the rooms are amazing! So I'm guessing since Rachel and I are sharing a room, that you're sharing with Quinn?' I asked.

'You guessed right. Q, said she should get there around the same time as us, so we're just going to rent a car.' Rachel and I both nodded our heads.

'Flight 93 for LAX is now boarding.' A lady said over the intercom, interrupting our conversation.

'Well, that's us!' Rachel said looking at her ticket before standing up. She quickly grabbed her carry on before looking back at Santana and I.

'I guess so!' I said nodding my head.

'California aquí venimos! Esto va a ser genial! Vamos puta!' I heard Santana say, as she fist pumped her hand in the air before fixing her scarf and leading the way.

'Are you still sure you want to go?' Rachel said whispering in my ear while she was looking at Santana.

'Yes, now go.' I said pushing her a little.

We all walked threw security with no problem. I was a little nervous due to the fact that Santana said she kept razor blades in her hair, I knew it couldn't be true but you could never be too sure with Santana. We quickly found out seats in first class, got situated and before we knew it we were taking off. Rachel had put in her ear phones long before the plane took off, and she was dozing off quietly near the window. Santana was filling her nail, as she talked to the sturdiest about getting her a drink; I figured it wouldn't be the best time to talk to her. So, I pulled out the wedding invitation and looked at it. As many times as I look at it, it just doesn't seem real. I would have personally thought Quinn would be the first to get married, not Brittany. She was always the baby of our group; it's funny how she grew up the fastest. I chuckled to myself before slipping it back into my pocket so I didn't accidently lose it. I couldn't wait for this vacation to start; lord knows we all needed it. But for some reason I felt as if it wasn't going to run as smoothly as we all wanted it to. I stopped thinking about the bad thoughts before I closed my eyes.

**-*- Santana's POV -*-**

I didn't get a drink the damn trip, isn't that what flying in first class mean. They hand you a little drink and you sit there happy as shit without a care in the world. Well let me tell you something, they don't! And I'm pist, because I needed something to get me over this trip. I looked over to see Asian and Barbra sleep, how they hell could they sleep when we were 40,000 feet above sea level. No, I'm not afraid of height I just don't find these things safe. Yeah, safe my ass. Then when we crash what do they say, nothing, abso-fucking-lutely, nothing! So, the whole trip was spent with me filing my nails and trying to get a fucking drink. I had never been happier in my life, when they said we would be landing. I reached over and shook Tina telling her to get her ass up and to put on her seatbelt and for Rachel to do the same. Yes, I cared. But I only care when I want too. The landing was shit and I wanted to have a talk with pilot but Rachel wouldn't let me. So I told the sturdiest to give him a few kind words for me before I made my way off the plan into LAX.

'Holy shit.' I said to myself out loud, this place was fucking amazing and that was just the inside. I knew for a fact that I would be enjoying my time here.

'Santana, language.' Rachel said bumping into me.

'Just because you choose not to curse, doesn't mean that I have to do the same. You should know that by now.' I rolled my eyes, before reaching in my bag to grab my IPhone, and turned it on.

'I should.' She said before walking over to an unoccupied seat. I looked at her before looking back at Tina, and rolling my eyes. I saw small smile spread over her face, before we made our way over to where she was seating.

I didn't even get to sit down good enough before my phone started to ring. I answered it, already knowing who it was.

'He, Q!' I said into the phone.

'Uhh, yea. Where are you?' I asked looking at Tina and Rachel as I mouth that Quinn was here.

'Okay, cool. We'll meet you by there.' I said standing up and grabbing my carry on. Pulling Rachel by the arm to do the same. 'Bye.'

'Come on and get your asses up, so we can get our bags so we can meet Q!' I said, walking over to the baggage claim.

After we got our bags, a little longer than we all expected it to take. It was pretty funny watching Rachel struggle with her bag, I would have helped but I was enjoying it too much. We all made out way over to the car rental, and that when I saw her.

'Hey Q!' I yelled as, I started to walk a little faster; to meet her half was as she was making her way towards me.

'San, it's so nice to see you again! I missed you so much!' She said into my hair.

'You too, I'm liking the new look. The hair and all, it's nice!' I said taking a look at her.

'Thank you, I cut it a few weeks ago, for the wedding and all.' She said before running off to give Rachel and Tina a hug.

'Okay, this reunion is cute and shit but can we get the car so we can get going. I want to see Brit!' I said, pointing to the desk.

'Come on Mrs. Mad-At-The-World, I'm guessing they didn't give you a drink on the plane?' Q asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I sent her the middle fingers and she laughed in return.

After checking into the car rental, I got the keys and walked out with the girls in tow. A looked at the car we would be ridding in for the next 2 weeks. I got all different looks from each different girl.

'What?' I questioned. 'I'm Santana Lopez, I only do hot.' I sent them a wink, before popping the trunk and putting my bags in the trunk before waiting for them to so the same. I got in the front, I wasn't going to let anyone else drive, they just weren't hot enough.

'You ladies, ready?' I asked, 'Cause I am!' I pulled my aviators down over my eyes and made my way out into the L.A traffic.

* * *

**There goes chapter 2! How is it? Love it or leave it? Let me know! And reviews are much appreciated! Chapter 3 should me uploaded either tomorrow or Monday! Have a nice night, loves! **


End file.
